This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to establish whether heart function in very low birth weight infants can be predicted by a simple blood test and whether this serial measurements of this test can predict overall outcome in very low birth infants .This blood test has been done in adults to detect damage in adults. It is hoped that this test will allow us to detect heart damage in very low birth infants earlier and provide us with more details on their long term outcome. This study will help us in better understanding of the heart function in very low birth weight infants and may provide a reliable blood test to not only monitor heart function but also to predict the ultimate outcome in very low birth weight infants. The babies enrolled will be lesser than 1500 gm. Pregnant women admitted to the hospital who have an estimated fetal weight <1500 g will be approached for informed consent for enrollment prior to delivery. If we are unable to approach mother prior to delivery, she will be approached after the delivery for enrollment. They will have special heart scans to look at their heart four times during the first week (Days 1,2,3, and 7 after delivery and at 1 month of age). Heart scans are routinely performed to detect heart problems in NICUs, and majority of very low birth infants have multiple heart scans performed during their stay in the NICU.